Here Without You
by AnnaSelene
Summary: femeslash ...Catherine drives to work untilshe hears a song that structs her heart.....POST Goodbye and Good Luck


Here without you

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI, I wish I did but alas, I don't

**Author's Note:** This is a Song Fic. Here Without You by 3 Doors Down. Catherine/Sara [femeslash ONE SHOT……. (Everything is Catherine's POV)…..Enjoy…. )

**Summary:** Catherine is on her way to work when she hears a song that lets remember her secret lover.

**Preface: **

Catherine was leaving the house for her shift. She was looking for CDs o listen to on the way there. But it seems that Sara had taken most of the good ones. So she decided to just listen on the radio. As she was waiting for the stoplight she noticed the lyrics of the song. Lyrics that said everything that she is feeling since the past month. Until, she heard this song and began to remember something painful. Something that is connected with the one person that she loves. The person who left without saying anything but a letter. Though on her shift, she seems she's ok with everything but deep inside, she's broken. She bottled everything so that no one would notice. At night, she would cry herself to sleep because her "love of her life", her "secret lover" has left. Now, because of a song, she reminisces and contemplates on their past and hopefully their present.

_**A hundred days have made me older,  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face.  
A thousand lights have made me colder,  
And I don't think I can look at this the same.  
But all the miles that separate,  
They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face.**_

"_It's been a month Sara. I miss you so much. When are you coming back? I know that you kissed Grissom when you left. I forgive you for that because I respect that you want to keep appearances. No body in the shift knows about our relationship, except Grissom. He's an alibi so that no one would notice. Lately, I cry myself to sleep because you are not here with me. I just pray that my dreams, I would see you."_ Catherine thought as she drove to work.

_**I'm here without you baby,  
But your still on my lonely mind.  
I think about you baby,  
And I dream about you all the time.  
I'm here without you baby,  
But your still with me in my dreams,  
And tonight it's only you and me.**_

"_My Sara-Bear, I really miss you so much. Though I'm starting to get tired of waiting but I know that you will come back to me but I don't care because I love you and I will wait for you. I will wait for you to marry me. I love you too much Sara."_ Catherine thought as she parked her car and listened to the lyrics of the song.

_**The miles just keep rolling,  
As the people leave their way to say hello.  
I've heard this life is overrated,  
But I hope it gets better as we go.**_

"_Sara, did you know that I have learned not to show emotion to the shift because you wanted to keep those appearances to the team? Every time someone asks me if I was ok, I would say YES because I wouldn't want them to know. Lately I bottle up every emotion so that no one would ask. I know that everyone is worried that I'm emotionless but I think that it's the right thing to do. I've talked to Grissom and Brass about it and they just told me to move on. But I know that I couldn't move on because, well… I just love you so much!"_ Catherine started to cry inside the car.

_**I'm here without you baby,  
But your still on my lonely mind.  
I think about you baby,  
and I dream about you all the time.  
I'm here without you baby,  
But your still with me in my dreams,  
And tonight girl it's only you and me.**_

"_Sara, I can't stop thinking about you. I still see you in my dreams. I see you; we kiss and you drift away. I can't imagine that you left me. I know that you promised that you will come back for me but I'm not quite sure about this. If this is the right thing to do. God Sara, I practically miss everything about you."_ Catherine just kept on crying.

_**Everything I know,  
And anywhere I go.  
It gets hard,  
But it won't take away my love.  
And when the last one falls,  
When it's all said and done.  
It get hard,  
But it won't take away my love.**_

"_Sara, I don't know why but in everything that I see reminds me of you. It's really hard. Since you left, Lindsay was pretty upset. It was hard for me to explain to her why you left. Just so you know, she didn't talk to me for a few days. It was really hard for her to know that you left. But don't get me wrong; I still love you very much." _

_**I'm here without you baby,  
But your still on my lonely mind.  
I think about you baby,  
And I dream about you all the time.  
I'm here without you baby,  
But your still with me in my dreams,  
But tonight girl it's only you and me.**_

"_Sara, you know that I love you but was leaving really the solution to all of your 'ghosts'. You know that I see you in my dreams. I see what our future would be if we were out in the open. I miss you. I love you."_ Catherine finally stopped crying. She composed herself and got out of her car.

As she walked to the building, Nick was waiting on the door.

"What were you doing inside your car?" Nick asked.

"Uhm, I was checking if I had everything I need for today's shift and all."

"Yeah right, does that include crying?"

"Well, uhm -"

"Don't. Don't answer that. Just, if here was something wrong, you'd tell me right?"

"Yeah, sure. Uhm, whatever."

Catherine left Nick and headed in her office. Pretending was the art that Catherine has mastered.

Author's Note: Thanks for reading. Hope that you enjoyed it. 


End file.
